Kagura Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 楽羅 |romaji = Sōma Kagura |gender = Female |age = 18 (Beginning of the series) 20 (End of the series) |height = 160.5 cm / 5'3" |weight = 51 kg / 112.4 lbs |hair color = Brown |eye color = Brown (Manga) Grey (2001 and 2019 Anime) |blood type = B |cursed year = Boar |actual year = Monkey |astrological sign = Cancer |occupation = Student |affiliation = Unnamed College Sohma Family |parents = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |siblings = Isuzu Sohma (Foster Sister) |manga = Chapter 4 |anime = Episode 4 (2001) Episode 3 (2019) |japanese = Yuri Shiratori (Drama CD) Kotono Mitsuishi (2001) Rie Kugimiya (2019) |english = Meredith McCoy (2001) Tia Ballard (2019) |voice actor = Meredith McCoy (EN) Kotono Mitsuishi (JP) }} is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket series. She is a second-year student at a private girls' junior college. Kagura is the Boar of the Chinese Zodiac. She is depicted as a girlish, sweet young woman, which opposes her destructive force of nature and near-obsessive love towards Kyo Sohma. She is convinced she will marry him, mainly because she threatened him into proposing to her as children, and partly because she thinks that they belong together because they can hug each other without transforming into their zodiac form. She has loved him since childhood, but her true feelings are rooted in a secret sadness. Out of two parents, she lives with her mother– since her father constantly argued with her mother due to Kagura's curse– who is perfectly fine with Kagura's double-edged personality; and her distant relative Isuzu Sohma. She is also good friends with Ritsu Sohma. Appearance Despite her personality, Kagura has been shown to be a very beautiful girl. She has brown eyes and brown hair. In the 2001 anime, she had been wearing a green dress with white sleeves coming out, black tights/pantyhose and brown boots. Along with versus outfits. In the 2019 anime she has shown to be wearing a similar dress but is yellow with light brown sleeves, she no longer wears tights/pantyhose and has different shoes. Personality Kagura is not bipolar as she doesn't appear to have manic episodes or depression but she does experience violent mood swings. While she can appear shy, polite and girly in one moment, at another she can become extremely rude, forceful and emotionally aggressive in a matter of seconds. This is mostly evident when Kyo, the target of her affections is present as her extremely passionate feelings are shown, often accompanied by actual physical violence as seen when punches and even swings Kyo around. Although she genuinely means well, her emotional outbursts tend to cause more problem than warranted, something she's painfully aware of, but has little restraint on in the very moment it happens. Simply put, she charges at full force, like the Boar she embodies, and a tsundere to the core. Early in the story, Kagura gives the impression of being mentally/emotionally unstable because of her extreme mood swings. It is not until near the end that her actions are explained. History Story Overview First Year Arc Instinctively, Kyo realizes who it is and tries to run out of the back door of Shigure's house, only to have his shirt grabbed tightly by Shigure. When the shaking stops, Tohru goes to the front door and sees that the door is wide open and is convinced that there was someone at the door and then sees Kagura peering over the door and quietly asks if Kyo was around and then Tohru sweetly tells Kagura that Kyo was inside. When Kagura sees Kyo over Tohru's shoulder, she rushes in and asks him why he didn't call her, or send a card and then she punches him in the face and immediately starts beating him up. Tohru is taken back by Kagura's reaction and sudden change in character. Kagura introduces herself and explains that she's Kyo's fianceé and they were to get married, although Kyo revealed that she threatened him to agree with a knife. She also reveals that she's a member of the Zodiac and that while those who are possessed by animals, plus the cat of the zodiac transform after hugging a member of the opposite sex they don't change if they hug one whose also a member. Tohru, however, doesn't know which one Kagura is. Kagura tries to be helpful, but ends up making mistakes and accidentally breaks the door of Shigure's house. Kagura volunteers on fixing it, and begs Shigure to let her stay so she can be close to Kyo more as she feels competitive of Tohru. That night, Tohru wakes and finds Kagura staying and fixing the door. She offers her help and they become close friends, after making paper cut-outs of three zodiac animals; the cat, the rat and the dog (most likely to represent Kyo, Yuki and Shigure). The next morning, Kagura is clinging to Kyo again. Kyo, who is greatly annoyed, tries to get her off, which causes her to run off angry. Unbeknownst to her, the paper boy comes by to deliver the news and accidentally hugs him and causes her to change. Luckily, Yuki quickly pushes him back (without harming him) and waves goodbye, before seeing anything. Tohru discovers that she's the Boar of the Zodiac. After a simple misunderstanding, Kagura attacks Kyo (while still in her Zodiac form). Tohru stops her and explains that she wants to be like at finding the good qualities of people. Kagura is touched after being praised. She changes back, not knowing what to say, but hasn't realized yet that she's still on Kyo and is completely naked. She then waves goodbye and hoping to see them again. But she quickly rushes back to give Kyo his "goodbye kiss" and is shown trying to smooch him.Chapter 4 / Episode 4 (2001) / Episode 4 (2019) Second Year Arc Kagura didn't go to the Sohmas' Summer House but stayed at her house. She was shown talking to Isuzu before the latter left to go to the Summer House. She makes Kyo go on a date with her after striking a 'deal' that if he does, she would listen to what he has to say while on the other hand he too has to listen what she has to say. The date was where they played together as little kids and Kagura feels regret that when they were younger, she did not accept Kyo's true form. During the date, Kyo admits that he will love her as a friend and nothing more. Kagura starts crying and Kyo comforts her. Kagura keeps thinking to herself that she wants this Kyo now and forever. Third Year Arc Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 128 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 132 When she was packing up from the main house, Kagura joked with Ritsu that he should marry Mitsuru sooner or later, in which Ritsu becomes extremely shy and grabs his kimono. Kagura scolds Ritsu on being not manly.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 136 Epilogue Kagura went on to a college to study. It was said by Natsuki Takaya that Kagura wanted to go into a profession with children (an originally seemingly impossible task due to her curse) so it can be assumed she is studying childcare. Differences from the source material The Boar of the Zodiac Kagura is cursed by the spirit of the Boar of the Zodiac. Whenever she is hugged by the opposite sex, or if her body goes through a great deal of stress, Kagura transforms into her Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them; and in Kagura's case, boars. The Boar is the twelfth of all zodiac animals. She has brown-colored hair due to sharing similar traits with her animal, the Boar. In Chinese culture, Boars have a beautiful personality and are blessed with good fortune in life, which applies to Kagura in some aspects. S1E4-2001 (347).png|Kagura in her boar form from the 2001 version. S1E4-2019 (325).png|Kagura in her boar form from the 2019 version. Trivia *In the manga when Kagura changes back into human, the left side of her naked body is shown (with her breasts covered) while in the anime her entire body is behind Kyo and is not seen due to censorship. *Rie Kugimiya, Kagura's voice actress for the 2019 anime adaptation is famously called "Tsundere Queen" due to voicing several characters of the tsundere archetype, one that Kagura herself fits inadequately. *Kagura is seemingly the only female member of the Zodiac that has not been personally hurt by Akito. *She is two years older than Yuki and Kyo. es:Kagura Sohma fr:Kagura Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Female